x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melvin Frohike
Melvin Frohike (played by Tom Braidwood) was one of the "Lone Gunmen" with Richard Langly and John Fitzgerald Byers who printed out "The Lone Gunman" newspaper and often helped Mulder solve cases with their numerous skills and contacts. When he first meet Scully, he described her as both "hot" and "tasty." (TXF: "E.B.E.") Frohike's attraction to Scully, however, was less hormonal than it appeared at first. When she was in the hospital following her abduction, Frohike showed up in a suit and tie with flowers for her. (TXF: "One Breath"). Frohike and Langly helped Mulder break into the Lombard Research Facility while seeking a way to help with Scully's cancer. (TXF: "Memento Mori") Frohike died with the other Gunmen in 2002 protecting the world from a bio-terrorist. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") Before The Lone Gunmen In 1962, Frohike and his father once rode in the legendary water powered car of Stan Mizer. A 1959 Studebaker Lark had been converted by Mizer to run on H2O, Frohike distinctly remembers Mizer pouring the his glass of water right into the carburettor. Engine ran smooth as silk and the ride in that water powered car seems to have been one of the fondest memories of Frohike's life. While at school Frohike was able to hold his own, even against members of his high school Football team. He also admired, and wanted to grow up and emulate publisher Hugh Hefner. (TLG: "Like Water for Octane") Prior to his time with Byers and Langly, Frohike lived in Miami, where he was a well known Tango dancer known as "El Lobo" (The Wolf), and won at least one trophy with his partner—something of which even Langly and Byers were unaware. At some point he left for reasons unknown, and did not return until 2001 when the Gunmen were trying to stop smugglers from giving blueprints for a missile invisible to radar. While in Miami with the Gunmen he tried to convince them to leave at every oppurtunity, causing them to be suspicious. When Byers, Langly and Jimmy attempted to enter a Tango competition, Frohike said that he would wait outside and watch the van. Eventually, when left no other choice, Frohike meets with his former partner in order to infiltrate the Tango competition at which the data will be exchanged. Obviously hurt from his previous departure, his partner obviously still remembers their dancing days with some fondness, as she still keeps a photo of them holding a giant trophy. Despite tearing up this photo upon his return, she still agrees to enter the competition, and "El Lobo" dances one more time. (TLG: "Tango de los Pistoleros") Important Encounters Helping Mulder and Scully in the 1990s 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 & Early 1999 The Las Vegas Incident Further Investigations After The Lone Gunmen Relationships Imaginary Versions Background Information The only description of Frohike in the script of TXF: "E.B.E.", in which he first appears with the other Lone Gunmen, states that he is sporting a "Marine Corps issue watch, buzz cut" and "Doc Marten boots up on the desk". Appearances *TLG *TXF: **"E.B.E." (Season 1) **"Blood" (Season 2) **"One Breath" **"Fearful Symmetry" **"Anasazi" **"The Blessing Way" (Season 3) **"Paper Clip" **"Nisei" **"Apocrypha" **"Wetwired" **"Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" (Season 4) **"Memento Mori" **"Small Potatoes" **"Redux" (Season 5) **"Redux II" **"Unusual Suspects" **"Emily" **"Kill Switch" **"The End" *The X-Files Movie **"Triangle" (Season 6) **"Dreamland II" **"One Son" **"Three of a Kind" **"Field Trip" **"First Person Shooter" (Season 7) **"En Ami" **"Requiem" **"Within" (Season 8) **"Via Negativa" **"The Gift" **"DeadAlive" **"Three Words" **"Existence" **"Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9) **"Nothing Important Happened Today II" **"Provenance" **"Providence" **"Jump the Shark" **"The Truth" Frohike, Melvin